


Love... is a Burning Thing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Coercion, Come Eating, Community: daily_deviant, Consensual Infidelity, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Het, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry gets Ginny a special Valentine's Day gift. With Scorpius's help, she's able to return the favour.





	Love... is a Burning Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February's Daily Deviant. Themes included: Hints of candles, chocolate, kissing, love as well as the alternate pairing (a mixed gender threesome). 
> 
> Pairing suggestion came from [](http://nia_kantorka.dreamwidth.org)[**nia_kantorka**](http://nia_kantorka.dreamwidth.org/) when I asked for threesome ideas and I couldn't get them out of my head. Thanks, as always, to [](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org)[](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org/)**badgerlady** for the beta and to Johnny Cash for the title.

Harry stepped over the threshold, enormous bouquet of roses in one hand and petite box of Honeydukes’s Finest in the other.

Candles floated throughout the living room, giving off a warm amber glow. Ginny was such a romantic, even after all this time.

"You're home," she said as she walked in from the kitchen.

Harry took in a moment to regard his wife of twenty-three years.

Or was it twenty-four? James had just turned twenty-two so yes, it must be twenty-four.

Though she'd had three children, the years of professional Quidditch had helped keep her in excellent shape. She wore a sleeveless dress—one of his favourites—that accentuated her toned arms and calves. Harry easily imagined sliding his hands up her thighs under the soft fabric in search of her lacy knickers and what they kept hidden. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Gin," Harry said, floating the roses into a large vase on the table in the foyer. They'd be fine there until he had time to tend to them.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said, eyes sparkling as she leaned into him and tipped her chin up for a kiss. "Chocolates, you shouldn't have."

Harry chuckled. "It's a small box, all dark chocolate." Without the children to share it with, it was more than enough for the two of them.

She took it from him and opened it, taking one out and biting off the corner. Her eyes fell closed for a moment as she chewed then opened them and held the chocolate out to Harry. He dutifully took a bite—it was very good—before she dropped the other half back into the box and set it down on the arm of the couch.

Hands now free, Harry reached for Ginny's waist and pulled her to him properly, caressing her back and down to her bottom, giving the muscled flesh a firm squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him into a kiss. He'd never tire of her kisses. The softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth, the way her tongue mapped every corner of his mouth as if it was still undiscovered territory. 

"And here I was worrying whether you still wanted me," she said as she pressed her hips forward into his burgeoning erection.

"As you can see," he said, trailing kisses along her neck, "you needn't worry about that."

If he were twenty years younger, Harry would have pushed her over the back of the sofa, lifted her dress, and fucked her. He also would have come about two minutes later. Longevity had replaced frequency and it was more satisfying.

Most of the time.

Ginny brought his hand between her thighs and his fingers traced the edge of her knickers, the heat of her evident through the fabric. He was tempted to get on his knees and taste when there was a knock at the door.

"Who on earth is that?" Ginny asked, brows furrowed.

Harry kissed her cheek and whispered, "It's your present."

Ginny's scowl turned to delight and Harry went to the door.

"Scorpius," Harry said. "Look, Gin, we've got a guest."

"Mrs Potter, Mr Potter," Scorpius, the nervous yet eager looking boy, said. Well, no longer a boy. A man just this side of nineteen.

"None of that," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Scorpius's shoulder and walking him closer to Ginny. "You must call me Harry."

It was then that Harry looked into his wife's face to see whether he'd be cursed with a terminal case of Bat Bogeys or whether he had, in fact, hit the bull's eye.

Scorpius hadn't been difficult to convince. He'd been a friend of Al's for years and Harry'd overheard him mention to Al how "fit" his mum was and had seen Scorpius's eyes linger as Ginny made them breakfast or when she'd wander through the room as they watched something on the telly—something he didn't have in his own home. 

How he knew that _she_ was interested was a trickier question but he'd seen her look, as well. Make the occasional off-hand remark or joke late at night when they were both sweaty and sated. 

"Harry?" she asked, eyes darting between his face and Scorpius's, though he could see the desire, the hunger in her expression. She wanted this. Wanted him.

"Scorpius, would you mind telling Ginny you're here of your own free will?"

Scorpius took a step forward and reached for Ginny's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "You look radiant, Mrs...er, Ginny."

Ginny blushed and looked to Harry one last time as if to confirm her permission.

"Go on." He cocked his head toward the corridor that led to the bedroom. "Show him what you've got."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "Watch."

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly before she smiled, as if she'd figured something out. Harry would worry about just what that meant later.

***

Ginny stepped up to Scorpius—he was just about the same height as Harry—and reached for the nape of his neck. "Kiss me," she whispered and pressed her lips to his.

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he deepened the kiss. He was enthusiastic if not very experienced but Ginny was happy to help him on that score. 

He moaned softly as she pressed against him feeling his cock through the fabric of his trousers. She remembered what sex was like with Harry at nineteen. Though it was usually quick, sometimes he wouldn't even get soft, not completely. She could easily bring him back to full hardness if he stayed inside her or with her mouth when she blew him.

Would Scorpius be the same?

"Let's go," she said, tugging Scorpius toward the guest room. She looked over his shoulder at Harry. 

"Coming, darling?"

His lips twitched. "Perhaps."

He was enjoying this, she was certain. She'd think more about that later. For now, she was going to enjoy her gift.

"Let's get this off you." She began working the buttons of Scorpius's shirt, revealing his smooth chest. Her fingertips trailed over his skin before she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He suppressed a shudder when she brushed over his nipples. "Surprisingly sensitive, aren't they?"

Scorpius nodded, breathless. 

"You don't need to be shy, you know?" she murmured pressing her lips to the centre of his chest, inhaling the tantalising scent of young, powerful male. "Let go and enjoy."

That seemed to pull him out of his daze. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her—firmly, hungrily. Suddenly his hands and lips were everywhere, pulling her body to his as he thrust his length against her, kissing down her neck and up the other side.

"Yes," she said softly when he tugged at the zip of her dress. He pulled it down fully and she helped him push it off, revealing her bare breasts. He dove in immediately, gripping one in his palm while he sucked on the nipple of the other. If he found them lacking—whether in size or firmness—he certainly didn't say, instead lavishing attention on them until Ginny lifted his head and kissed him again, wanting and needing more.

She reached for his belt, his flies, pushed his trousers and pants to the floor, wrapped her fingers around his long, hard cock.

He sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering closed, when she gave him a stroke but it didn't cover the soft gasp she heard from the corner of the room. She turned her head and saw the light glinting off Harry's glasses. She purposefully stroked Scorpius again, grinning wickedly at her husband as he bit his lip and pressed the heel of his palm to his lap.

"I can't wait to feel this in me," she said and led Scorpius to the bed, not letting go of his cock until she hit the edge and pulled him down on top of her. 

"I can't wait to fuck you," Scorpius said, grinding his hips forward. It was the most he'd said all evening and it made Ginny shiver. 

"Tell me." She spread her legs wide, wrapping them around him. "Tell me what you want."

Scorpius groaned, his breath hot against her neck. "I want to feel you around my cock, I want your nails scratching my skin, I want you screaming my name when you come." He panted, hips still rolling, mock-fucking her as he spoke. "I want to eat you out, your fingers in my hair, thighs against my head as you shatter."

"Do it, then." Ginny yanked his head up and shoved her tongue into his mouth as if it was a cock. "Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Scorpius tugged Ginny's knickers off and tossed them on the floor then pushed her legs apart. He licked his lips as he looked at her no doubt glistening cunt. She was aching for more and wasn't ashamed of it.

"Scoot back," he said and she moved so he'd have room to climb onto the bed, though they were still perpendicular to the headboard.

Harry had a better view that way. 

Scorpius moved between her thighs and she reached for his cock, guiding him to her entrance. He braced his hands to either side of her head, closed his eyes, and slid in.

"Fuck," he gasped out as Ginny squeezed around him. Though not as thick as Harry, he was a little longer, and as he began thrusting, she felt it every time he was fully sheathed inside her. 

"Yes, yes," she said. "Harder, Scorpius, fuck me harder."

He snapped his hips forward, pounding her with all his might. She knew it would be over far too soon but he'd promised her more and she planned to hold him to it.

***

Scorpius felt his balls draw up and a guttural cry escaped his lips as Ginny—he still wasn't used to thinking of her as anything but Mrs Potter—trailed her nails down his back and squeezed around his cock. He stilled and exploded inside her, emptying himself in hot pulses of come.

He pressed his lips to her neck, panting harshly. Still half-hard, he rolled his hips, sliding in and out of their mingled essences.

"You know," she said softly into his ear, her arms wrapped around him and holding him close, "my husband is bisexual and it's been a long time since he's been able to indulge his attraction to the same sex. Since before we were married."

Scorpius lifted his head and looked into her eyes, heart pounding in his chest. "I'm... straight." Well, mostly. Mr Potter _was_ an attractive man. Anyone with eyes in their head could see that. 

When he'd approached Scorpius about coming over tonight, Scorpius had to admit half of the reason he'd agreed was because of how charming, how desirable Mr Potter had been when he suggested it. But he'd never imagined it would lead to this.

She carded her fingers through his sweaty hair drawing his attention back to her. 

"Mrs—"

"Ginny," she said, smiling up at him, hands roaming up and down his flanks and making him shiver. 

"Ginny," he said, trying to think clearly though she was making it difficult, "I'm not sure I can—"

"He's powerful yet tender. He would make it good for you." She pulled him down into a kiss and squeezed him again. "So, so good."

"What are you two up to?" Mr Potter, no, Harry said. "Planning on stealing my wife, Mr Malfoy?"

Scorpius froze but Ginny held him fast. "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. We're discussing my gift."

"Are you enjoying it?" Harry asked, now barely three feet away from where Scorpius had his cock in the man's wife.

"Very much so, thank you," she said and pressed a kiss to Scorpius's cheek. "We were imagining what would make this Valentine's Day even more memorable, weren't we, Scorpius?" 

She squeezed and he moaned. "God," he gasped, unable to stop his hips from moving. 

"And we came up with a lovely idea," she continued. "A way to repay you for the wonderful gift you've given us, for it's been as much my gift as Scorpius's, I think you'd agree."

"Do tell."

Scorpius could hear the roughness of Harry's voice and turned to look at him just as Ginny said, "Scorpius would like you to fuck him while he fucks me again."

Scorpius watched Harry's expression change as their eyes met. His emotions were always clear on his face, even to someone like Scorpius.

Lust. Desire.

"Have you ever slept with a man?"

Scorpius shook his head slightly and blushed hard.

"But you'd like to?" 

Ginny tightened around him.

"Yes," he hissed in response to her but also in answer to Harry. How could he possibly resist?

He felt a new hand—rough and calloused—caress his arse. "Oh, fuck."

"Soon," Ginny said and tipped his face to hers, kissing him languidly. To relax as well as distract. 

He stilled when warm, slick fingers parted his cheeks but Ginny continued her sensual assault on him, swallowing his soft cry as a single finger breached his hole.

"So tight," he heard Harry murmur, gently pushing the digit deeper. 

Scorpius had never touched himself there though he knew loads of blokes did. It felt strange and wonderful all at once.

"You're doing so well," Ginny murmured when he felt another finger join the first. Harry's other hand stroked his arse cheek up to the small of his back soothingly. 

"You're gorgeous," Harry said pressing his lips to Scorpius's shoulder. "You, too," he said with a chuckle and kissed Ginny inches away from Scorpius's face.

Once they broke apart, Ginny turned his face back toward her again, tightening her hold on him. Scorpius knew why when he felt Harry's fingers slip free and he climbed onto the bed fully behind Scorpius now.

"Breathe," she whispered in his ear as he felt the head of Harry's cock nudge at his hole. 

"Oh, fuck, oh, God." He gasped, the stretch unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He wasn't sure he could breathe, every nerve in his body was on fire.

"Push back against me," Harry said, hands gripping Scorpius's hips as he sank deeper. "Fuck, Scorpius. you feel incredible."

Scorpius began to move involuntarily as Harry pushed him into Ginny who in turn pushed him back again. Into her cunt, onto his cock, into her, onto him, in and out, over and over.

He was dripping with sweat, hands unable to hold on to anything, heart pounding so hard he thought it might burst from his chest.

And then Harry shifted and Scorpius whimpered, earth-shattering bolts of electricity racing over his body. 

He panted into Ginny's neck, having no control over his own body as Harry slammed into him, hitting what must be his prostate on every thrust.

Two pairs of hands touched him constantly, both tenderly and tight, soothing and gripping, occasionally tangling together. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted and Scorpius felt his cock thicken and stiffen inside him as he came. For a moment no one moved, then Harry's grip on Scorpius loosened and his cock slid from Scorpius's arse, leaving a trail of wetness along the back of his thigh. 

Harry flopped down beside them, an arm over his eyes, breathing heavily. 

Ginny looked over at him with clear love and affection on her face before turning back to Scorpius. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss before she started rolling her hips. 

Scorpius snapped his forward, ignoring the strange sense of emptiness he felt, and threw every last remaining ounce of energy into fucking Ginny for all he was worth and he didn't stop until he was shuddering and coming, wringing every last drop of come from his balls.

He lay there boneless and panting, fighting the urge to fall asleep without moving an inch.

"Make her come."

Scorpius pried his eyes open and looked at Harry who'd propped his head on his elbow, casually watching Scorpius recover from a mind-blowing orgasm, his cock only just now sliding out of Harry's wife.

Scorpius nodded and slid down the bed, ready to finish what he'd started what felt like days ago but couldn't have been more than an hour. 

Positioned between her thighs, Scorpius looked up and watched Ginny reach for her husband's neck and pull him into a kiss.

They were a stunning couple, he thought idly as he bent his head to his task and licked his own come from her soaking wet cunt.


End file.
